


Suite Surprise

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, implied Finch/Reese relationship, sub/dom overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Finco drabble inspired by a promo pic from the episode 'Most Likely To'.  All blame is to be assigned to my own wild, wicked psyche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suite Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gauna03](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gauna03), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Are you kiddin’ me, Finch?" The detective’s eyes darted between the recluse’s hands, wide with disbelief as they focused on the bottle of lube and box of condoms. "If I even mess with one of your _ties_ Wonderboy will have my nuts for cufflinks!”

Lionel backed away, both hands raised to ward off the older man. Harold chuffed in exasperation.

"Detective, I’m surprised that you of all people would fall back on obvious stereotypes but I must tell you that you are grossly misinformed as to who is the dominant partner in my relationship with John."

Fusco did a double take. ”Wait, what?! You mean Mr. Sunshine is-“

"Yes."

"And you?"

"Of course." Harold pinned Lionel with the force of his gaze as the burly cop swallowed in comprehension. Finch slowly raised one eyebrow and Fusco found himself shedding his clothes and lying facedown across the luxuriously appointed bed almost on autopilot.

Lionel heard the uneven tread of Finch’s shoes on the thick carpet. He could almost feel the billionaire’s eyes brushing his skin as they surveyed their new territory.

"Very good, Lionel."

Fusco groaned as his cock twitched at the desire in Finch’s voice. _This is gonna be one bumpy ride……._


End file.
